Harry, Ron & Hermione
by Grineaben
Summary: Det handler om deres venskabs og kærlighedsproblemer, set fra alle tres synsvinkler.
1. 1 Harry

Denne FF handler om Harry, Ron og Hermione, de starter på deres sjette år, som vil blive FF'ens hovedpersoner, i kommer til at hører om deres meninger, tanker osv. Jeg skiftes med at skrive om de tre personer. Jeg starter med Harry. Håber i vil læse den.

Det er mandag og jeg ligger i min seng. Endnu en skoledag begynder snart, har ikke lyst til at stå op, vil gerne kunne være syg, og ligge i min seng hele dagen. Men det kan jo ikke lade sig gøre. Ved siden af mig ligger Ron, han er heller ikke vågen. Han ligger og drømmer, han snakker i søvne, det gør han hver nat. Han ligger tit og snakker om …- Hermione, Lidt længere … ned, ah … ja, sådan Hermione, mumlede Ron, mens han livligt snorkede til. Er han forelsket i hende måske? Jeg kan ikke forestille mig dét, Ron går jo rundt med Lavender om livet hele tiden. De skændes også hele tiden, det er jo forfærdeligt at de ikke kan enes mere end to minutter! Snupper roligt min stav fra natbordet ved min seng, og hvisker: _Accio__ lommeur_, mit ur kommer flyvende hen til mig, lander blidt i min udstrakte hånd, fra min kappe fra i går, som hænger ved mit klædeskab i den anden ende af rummet. Halv 9, vi må op, overvejer at lade som ingenting, og sove et par minutter mere, men jeg dropper det. - Ron, du skal op nu, siger jeg og stikker en finger i siden p ham.Han vender sig bare rundt og snorker et par gange. Jeg prøver at ruske lidt i ham, men han grynter dovent:- Hva er der? Og kigger irriteret på mig.- Ja dit fjog, vi skal op. Svare jeg. Og begynder at tage et par ny strømper på, som jeg lige har hidkaldt.- Hva er klokken da? Årg. jeg var midt i en drøm, en god drøm!Ja det var han, midt i en … en heftig, hed drøm, hvad han ville kalde det.- Ja ja, må jeg spørger dig om noget? Spurgte jeg og så anklagende på Ron.- Ja da, hvad Makker?- Den øh var det gode drøm du kaldte den? Ron nikkede, han havde sku julelys i øjnene.- Ja, whatever! Har du drømt den før? Spurgte jeg anklagende igen. Ron begyndte at se uskyldig ud, eller han prøvede på det, men den gik ikke helt.- Ja, hvorfor? Hænger du mig nu ud over noget latterligt lort?- Nej egentligt ikke, jeg er da ligeglad, men måske ville det være rart, hvis du vidste, at du snakker i søvne og din … øh … gode drøm, sagde jeg meget anklagende. Rons øjne mistede de lykkelige julelys, og en form for frygt fyldte dem. - Nej, vel? Harry, nej vel? Jeg nikkede tydeligt og så stift på ham. Hold nu op Harry, jeg er da uskyldig, jeg kan ikke gøre for hvad jeg drømmer!- Nej, sagde jeg og tog en ren kappe på, men du er tydeligvis ikke forelsket i Lavender mere Ron. Og kom så op, morgenmaden er om lidt.

Så kom hun hen mod os.- Må jeg sætte mig ved siden af dig, Harry? Spurgte Hermione og så vredt på Ron.- Ja, hvorfor spørger du dog om det? spurgte jeg underligt og så spørgende på Ron. Han havde sikkert sagt et eller andet, som Hermione opfattede som en fornærmelse.- Fordi jeg ikke må sidde ved siden af Ronald mere, svarede Hermione og så rasende på Ron.- Din dumme ugle har stjålet stakkels Grislings ugleguf, han har slet ikke mere! Sagde Ron anklagende og så vredt på Hermione. Tænk hvordan de to er overfor hinanden, og så drømmer Ron om Hermione i hans såkaldte 'gode' drømme, som gentager sig ofte. - Wudoo har ikke taget noget af din dumme fugl foder, du kunne måske lade være med, at lade posen stå ÅBENT, når du forlader din ugle! Sagde Hermione rasende, og smurte med heftige bevægelser en marmelademad. - Øh Hermione, din mad, sagde jeg og nikkede mod hendes mad, hvor der lå marmelade på bordet. Hermione sendte mig et skal-du-nu-også-begynde-blik. Jeg så undskyldende på hende og tog en bid af mit bacon. - For resten, har du lavet stil til Prof. Snape Harry? Spurgte Hermione sukkersødt. Hun smilede til mig, jeg kunne næsten gennemskue hvad hun prøvede på. - Nej, svarede jeg.- Okay, heldigt for dig, at jeg har et eksemplar ekstra, som du må låne, sagde hun og rodede i sin taske, hvor hun fandt to ruller pergament, fyldt med skrift.- Tak Hermione, men hvad med Ro …- Jeg bliver nød til at gå nu, vi ses til timen Harry. Så svang Hermione tasken over skulderen, tog sin mad i hånden og marcherede væk. - Nå, sagde Ron vredt.- Hva nu? Spurgte jeg, selvom at jeg vidste hvad han hentydede til. Hermione havde givet mig et eksemplar af stilen, hun snakkede kun til mig, og da jeg spurgte til Ron, gik hun straks. - Ja hva nu? Spurgte Ron surt.- Altså hvad sker der med jer to? Spurgte Jeg irriteret, det er altså mindst lige så træls for mig, som for jer når i hele tiden skændes!- Det er jo også kun min skyld Harry, ikke?- Det sagde jeg ikke, jeg sagde JER, ikke DIG. Kom så, tag din mad i hånden, vi må op og hente vores ting nu, sagde jeg og rejste mig fra bænken.

Vi gik ned fra sovesalen og så mødte jeg Ginny. Hun stod og læste på opslagstavlen, hun så dejlig ud. Smukke Ginny.- Øh Ron, bare gå i forvejen, sagde jeg og gik hen mod Ginny. Jeg hørte ikke noget svar fra Ron, da jeg hurtigt gik hen og gav hende et kram bagfra.- Uh, var det dig Harry, sagde hun og smilte.- Ja, jeg øh, begyndte jeg, og så kunne jeg ikke sige mere, Ginny tyssede på mig, og pegede bag mig. Jeg vendte mig om, og så direkte op i Rons irriterede øjne.- Kommer du eller hvad Harry? Og Ginny, gå med dig, du skal til time!- Åh, Harry vi ses senere så, sagde hun og smilte efter mig. Hvad sker der for Ron? Hvad har jeg nu gjort ham? Er Ginny måske forbudt område? Nej, jeg kan da selv vælge, desuden har hun været varm på mig i årevis. Og jeg havde aldrig set hende, og nu da jeg ser hende, bliver jeg stoppet af hendes bror.- Jeg vil ikke have i står og overgramser på hinanden, sagde Ron uskyldigt.- Hvem gramser Ron? Råbte Ginny vredt bag os. På vej ned fra opholdsstuen, på vej ned mod krypten, mødte vi Lavender, som ikke spildte chancen for at kysse Ron. - Hey Ronny Honny, sagde hun og kyssede Ron midt på munden. De stod der og kyssede længe, til sidst kunne jeg ikke længere se hvems fingre der var hvems. - Øh Ron, vi kommer for sent, sagde jeg roligt og prikkede ham på skulderen. Han gjorde ingen tegn til at han havde hørt mig, men fortsatte sit lange kys.- Harry, sagde en stemme jeg kendte, og et hårdt greb tog fat i min arm, og hev mig med sig mod krypten. Det var Hermione. Hvorfor han den lede møgunge til Ronald Weasley ikke beherske sig? Spruttede Hermione, da Ron og Lavender var ude af syne. - Lad det nu ligge Hermione, sagde jeg og rystede hende let af mig.- NEJ! Harry, fatter du ikke pointen? Spurgte hun vredt. Jeg vidste det godt, jeg kunne tydeligt huske hvordan Ron flippede i det, da Hermione dansede med Viktor Krum.

- Stilhed! Sagde en kold stemme.Jeg sad ved bagerste bord, sammen med Hermione, Ron, Seamus og Dean. Dean skulede ondt til mig, han var vred over det med mig og Ginny.- Slå op på side 631, sagde Snape koldt og gik rundt mellem bordene. Jeg slog op, og så ud over siden, der stod:- Felix Felicis, også kaldet? Spurgte Snape og så ud over klassen. Hermione sprang i luften med sin ene hånd øverst. Hun vidste svaret, det gjorde hun altid.- Ingen der ved det? Hvor skuffende, sagde Snape og så hånligt på mig. Nå, jeg har glemt noget, stile! Je fandt hurtigt Hemiones ekstra eksemplar af hendes stil op fra tasken.- Tak for lån, sagde jeg og gav hende det meget diskret. Jeg havde fået lavet det nogenlunde, hvilket i mit tilfælde, ville give enten et T eller et E.- Potter, hvad bad jeg om for et halvt minut siden? Spurgte Snape go så koldt på mig.- Stilhed, professor.- Og hvorfor holder du så ikke mund!? 5 Point fra Gryffindore, og i kan takke Potter for det, sagde Snape hånligt. Nu, gå i gang med at brygge eliksiren. Da jeg endelig var færdig med eliksiren, kom Snape og så i mit kar, mens jeg var ved at rydde mine beskidte urteknive rene. - Oh hvad Potter, kalder du dét?- Felix Felicis, svarede jeg roligt og så ind i Snapes kolde, mørke øjne.- Ja så? Det bliver så et nul til dig for dagens præstation, hvislede Snape, og så en sveder fordi du kiggede efter frk. Grangers stil. I må gå.

Samme aften lå jeg og tænkte på Ginny. Bare jeg havde kysset hende i dag da jeg havde chancen. Hvorfor gjorde jeg det ikke? Hvorfor beskyldte Ron mig for gramse halløj, når han selv er den værste? Jeg forstod ham ikke. Hvorfor er Ginny så uopnåelig for mig, hun er jo varm på mig, det burde ikke været noget problem at score hende, men jeg kunne virkelig ikke kysse hende. Jeg gør det i morgen, det er jeg sikker på!


	2. 2 Ronald

Opholdsstue ligger øde hen, det er tidlig morgen og jeg er lige trådt hen foran pejsen, hvor jeg stå i en slidt gammel kappe, mærket med Gryffindoreløven. Jeg står og varmer mig, lader hænderne glide op og ned ad hinanden, tænderne klapre og jeg ser ind i flammerne. Mit røde hår går i et med flammerne. Jeg går hen til sofaen, hvor der ligger skrivestof til mugglerstudier. Vi har om noget, som mugglere er glade for, digte. Vi skal selv lave digte til den næste dag. Ron har ikke lavet det, han kigger på Harry og Hermiones skrivestoffer. Jeg ser overskriften »Drømmepige« det er skrevet af Harry, Jeg læser ivrigt papiret.

Skibene sejler mod bølgernestjernerne glitre på himlenMunkene synger, de ser det skeEn pige synger på en altanhun bære en hvid natkjoleflammer af rødt hår pisker med vindenMunkene synger, de ser det skeHæren bryder ind på slottetEt mord, kongen er dødMunkene synger, de ser det skePigen flygter, finder tryghedPigen på et værelse, i klosteret.Pigen synger stille igen.

Tanker kører rundt i hovedet på mig. Har Harry en drømmepige? Flammende rødt hår? Jeg nøs ved tanken, er det måske Ginny? Hun er dummere end en dør, hvad vil Harry med hende, og hvorfor begynder han først nu? Ginny han få så mange andre, faktisk skal hun ikke have nogen. Corner er en dårlig fyr for hende, ham kunne jeg ikke lide. Så kom Dean, og han var HELE tiden sammen med hende, lod hende aldrig være, og de stod og gramsede offentligt, og nu Harry? Jeg vil ikke tillade det, de må ikke komme sammen nu, jeg mister bare min bedste ven. Og jeg kan da slet ikke holde tanken om Hermione ud, hun snapper efter mig med det samme. Jeg er så forelsket i hende, og Harry ved det. Men hun er bare altid så fjendtlig overfor mig, hvorfor er hun det? Lavender, jeg kan heller ikke holde hende ud, jeg vil jo kun have Hermione, hvorfor bryder Lavender ikke med mig? Jeg er jo ikke ligefrem en god kæreste. Faktisk bliver Hermione sur så snart hun ser Lavender, men hvem startede med det der kæreste pjat? Hende! Hun begyndte ed fjenden, med Krum. Jeg har intet gjort forkert, hun kan bare holde op. Oh hvis Harry kommer sammen med Ginny, hvilket jeg ikke vil acceptere, bliver mig og Harry uvenner ligesom sidste gang på fjerde år, frygteligt! Så begynder Harry at snakke med Hermione, så fortæller han garanteret at jeg er forelsket i Hermione, så dropper hun også mig og hendes venskab, så er jeg helt alene. Og Ginny ville hade mig endnu mere, så for fanden Harry, find en anden! Digte, når ja.

Jeg tog et andet digt op, jeg begyndte at læse det, det var Hermiones digt.

Jeg er nærmest ubrugeligDe slentre hen over migJeg føler smerte hver gang.De syntes nok jeg er uduelig.Jeg føler mig så usynligDe har lagt mig det koldeste stedJeg føler mig beskidt og gammelDe har slidt mit mønsterJeg bliver sidenhen smidt udDe tænker aldrig på mig.Hvem er jeg?

Hvem er du? Hvem er du? Nærmest ubrugelig, fuck. Hermione, jeg så på hendes skrift, nød at læse noget der var hendes, noget med hendes navn på. Det var godt, hvem var hun? Jeg vendte papiret om, der stod »tæppe« selvfølgelig, et tæppe. De slider på mønsteret. Ingen inspiration, hvad søren skulle jeg skrive? Okay, jeg havde det. Fandt hurtigt skrivestof til mig selv frem og begyndte så at kradse ned.

Jeg er usynligingen ser migføler mig som ingentingalle ser bare lige igennem mighvem er jeg?»Vindue«

Sådan, det var vel fint. Så var lektierne færdige. Så op på Gryffindoreløven, hvor der i midten var et ur. Perfekt timing. Om lidt ville Hermione komme ned og forberede sig på sine lektier. Jeg satte mig i en lænestol foran pejsen. Varmede mine hænder igen. Ganske rigtigt, nu kom Hermione dumpende ned fra hendes sovesal, med en stak bøger under armene. - Åh, Hermione, har du brug for en hånd? Spurgte jeg usikkert og gik hen til hende. - Øh, ja tak Ron, svarede hun venligt. Jeg tog usikkert bøgerne, som hun holdte under armen, gik hen til bordet og lagde tre af dem der, de to andre faldt med at brag til jorden, hvor der lå note papirer spredt.- Flot! Skingrede Hermione surt, og styrtede hen for at samle det hele op igen. Jeg var en kegle, en klods en tumpe, en …- Idiot, vrissede Hermione, tak for hjælpen. - Her prøver man at være venlig, og så æder du mig bagefter!- Fordi du spreder alle mine notater på gulvet, dit fjols Ronald! Ja, så hjælp mig da med at samle op! Vrissede Hermione vredt. Jeg tøvede ikke, gik straks i gang med at samle op. Jeg stor idiot, hvorfor tabte jeg også næsten det hele? Mellem alle notaterne fandt jeg et foldet papir, hvor der stod uden på »Til ham« og så var der hjerter uden på. Viktor Krum? Spurgte jeg stille, kunne mærke hvordan jeg kæmpede for at holde tårerne tilbage.- Nej, øh det er bare … Giv mig det!Hermione hev papiret ud af min hånd. Var det til Krum? Skriver hun stadig med ham? Det var som om min verden gik i stå. Hun tog sine sidste ting, og styrtede ud fra opholdsstuen. I baggrunden stod Harry sammen med Ginny, de kyssede henne ved pejsen. Jeg havde ikke hørt dem komme.- Harry! Råbte jeg vredt, jeg gik hen og hev ham væk.- Hva sker der for dig? Svarede Ginny hånligt. - Ginny skrid. Ginny gik, Harry sendte mig et vredt blik, før han styrtede efter Ginny.


	3. 3 Hermione

Den idiot fattede ingenting. Han forstod virkelig ikke hvor meget jeg elskede ham. Hvor meget jeg længtes efter ham, efter hans duft, hans krop, efter et kys. Bare et lille uskyldigt et. Men nej, han havde jo Lavender, men elskede han hende? Jeg sad oppe i opholdsstuen, for at lave stil til magiens historie, men jeg kunne ikke koncentrere mig. Jeg tænkte på Ron. På hans smil, på hans dejlige smil. Jeg så ham for mig, så ham smile drømmende til mig, og så hvordan hans ansigt blev forvandlet til det fornærmede, væmmede ansigt jeg så tit har set. Han har set på mig af væmmelse, set på mig, som om jeg var en sæk lort. Ginny sad ved siden af mig, hun kiggede bekymret på mig i lidt tid. Jeg smilte usikkert til hende. Der sad hans søster, en af mine bedste veninder.- Hermione, drenge er nogle narrøve, det er de virkelig.- hvorfor siger du det, Ginny? Spurgte jeg forunderligt, det var da også noget underligt noget at sidde og sige lige pludselig.- Det er det du grubler over, ikke? En fyr? Spurgte Ginny uden at se usikker ud. Hun var god til drenge.- Nej, det er bare ... Helt ærligt nej jeg …- Hermione, selv ikke dig ville sidde sådan, i så lang tid uden at det var på grund af en fyr, svarede Ginny, og så bekymret på mig. - Du har måske ret, svarede jeg usikkert, ja du har ret, Ginny du må have set lige sådan ud som jeg gør nu, som du gjorde for et år siden.- Du mener? Spurgte Ginny.- Harry, sagde Hermione som om det var klart for enhver at regne ud. Ginny nikkede, hun vidste hvordan det var, hun vidste det, hun kendte følelsen af at blive overset. - Hvem er det så?- Lige meget, men han ser mig ikke. Jeg er så forelsket i ham, og han ser mig ikke. Han fatter det ikke, han ser ikke pointen i mine smil, i mine blikke. Han forstår intet, han vimser bar rundt med en anden. Sagde jeg og begyndte at græde. - Så, så Hermione. Jeg er sikker på at Ron ikke elsker Lavender, sagde Ginny på en mystisk måde, der gjorde mig skræmt. Hvor vidste hun dog det fra?- Ron, hvordan?- Harry fortalte mig det, svarede Ginny, han fortalte at han drømte om … øh.- Drømte om hvad, Ginny? Spurgte jeg og tørrede øjnene. - Ja altså, Harry havde hørt Ron drømme, eller han snakkede i søvne, om ja dig Hermione. Ikke en eneste gang om Lavender, men dig.

Senere den dag, sad jeg på biblioteket sammen med nogle Rawenclaw piger. Vi læste på vores lektier, jeg sad lidt alene bag dem. De snakkede om Cedrics død, jeg bekymrede mig faktisk slet ikke om ham, havde aldrig gjort det. Cho havde det værst, hun var der også, i flokken. Hun græd. Jeg sammenlignede hende med mig selv, hun måtte have det 100 gange værre end mig. Hun mistede sin elskede kæreste, min drømmefyr ser mig bare ikke. Stakkels Cho. - Hermione, svarede Ron. Han stod foran mig med hånden fuld af ugle foder. Han så undskyldende på mig.- Ron? Svarede jeg, uden at kigge for meget op fra mit papir.- Ja, altså jeg ville egentlig bare sige undskyld, svarede Ron, jeg fandt nemlig mit uglefoder, så det var ikke din ugle der havde spist det, undskyld Hermione.- Du skylder vist nogen en undskyldning så, svarede jeg, og sendte ham et blik, der betød 'jeg elsker dig!' men han forstod det ikke.- Jeg har lige sagt undskyld Hermione, svarede han irriteret, hvad mere forlanger du? En æske chokolade? Så glem det, så vil jeg hellere leve med, at du altid er sur på mig! Rons øjne så rasende ud. Jeg prøvede at smile, men kunne ikke. Han vendte sig og marcherede bort.- Ron, nej Vent! Råbte jeg efter ham. Han stoppede, jeg gik hen til ham. - Hvad? Hans øjn var fulde af tårer, og det rørte mig dybt. Jeg begyndte selv at få tårer i øjnene, jeg så drømmende på ham, han spurgte igen.- Hvad Hermione?- Ron, du græder?- Ja, Hermione, og skal jeg så have en tude kiks eller noget i den stil? Så behold den, jeg kan se du også kunne trænge!- Ron, jeg elsk …Men han var på vej væk, han hørte mig ikke, roligt afsluttede jeg min sætning,- er dig! Tårerne strømmede ned nu, og Ron styrtede fra mig. Hvornår fattede han pointen? Jeg kunne ikke klare hans opfattelse af meningen med det jeg gjorde. Fattede han virkelig ikke at jeg elskede ham?

Han må ud af mit hoved, det må han! Jeg sad igen i opholdsstuen, sad alene og lavede lektier. Det havde taget en evighed at få lavet en start på stilen. Efter et kvarter, havde jeg skrevet 'Ronald' 7 gange på mit pergament, og jeg måtte begynde forfra på et nyt.- Sid de til ham Hermione!Jeg blev så forskrækket, Ginny var kommet ned fra hendes sovesal. - Det kan jeg ikke, svarede jeg.- Han er helt ude af den Hermione, gør det nu. Harry stod bag ved Ginny, de begyndte at gå ud sammen.Jeg kunne da ikke gå hen og sige, hej Ron, skal vi være kærester, fordi jeg er forelsket i dig. Det er jo totalt nedern, hvad skulle jeg gøre?

Samme aften sad jeg stadig med stilen, og var endelig ved at være færdig. Det havde taget hele dagen at lave den, det plejede at tage tre timer. Ron, Ron, Ron, du fylder hele mit hoved. Jeg fandt et pergament frem, begyndte at skrive:

Kære Ronald Weasley.Jeg kan ikke beskrive mine følelser for dig, det kan jeg ikke. Nu skriver jeg bare alle mine tanker ned. Jeg elsker dig Ron, jeg er virkelig vild med dig, og du ser det ikke. Jeg sender dig blikke, som enhver ville have tydet, men du bliver fornærmet og sur. Jeg vil så gerne have du vidste hvordan jeg har det, hvorfor vil du ikke have mig? Hvad er der galt med mig, hvorfor er jeg ikke god nok? Hvad er det Lavender har, som jeg ikke har? Jeg tænker kun på dig hele dagen, du er i mit hoved non stop, du forsvinder aldrig. Jeg elsker dig så meget, jeg vil så meget gerne have noget med dig. Du opfatter bare ikke pointen af hvad jeg gør, men jeg elsker dig Ron, du betyder så meget, og det er så træls at vi altid bliver uvenner, hvis du bare følte ligesom mig, hvis du bare gjorde det.- Din Hermione.

Jeg foldede det pænt sammen, jeg ville give det til ham, men jeg turde ikke. Skulle jeg bare ligge det på hans seng? Nej, upersonligt, jeg skulle da selv give ham det, ellers var det da forkert. Jeg ville give ham det før aftensmaden, jeg ville give ham det. Jeg ventede på ham i opholdsstuen, jeg vidste han ville komme ned. Lidt efter kom han dumpende ned, jeg så i jorden, så ikke på mig. - Ron, sagde jeg stille. Han stoppede, jeg gik hen til ham, smilede et forelsket smil.- Her det er til dig, svarede jeg, og gav ham brevet.- Hvad er nu det? En ansøgning til min tudeklub? Så er du velkommen! Råbte han og gik hurtigt, brevet krøllede han sammen og lagde i lommen. Jeg besluttede mig at gå direkte i seng, og droppe maden. Er han dum eller hvad?


End file.
